1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner for developing an electrostatic latent image and an electrostatic latent image developer that can be used in an electrophotographic apparatus that employs an electrophotographic process, such as a copying machine, printer, or facsimile, and also relates to a method of manufacturing the toner for developing an electrostatic latent image and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In order to reduce the quantity of energy used by a copying machine or printer, technology that enables fixing to be conducted at lower energy levels is very desirable. Accordingly, there is a strong demand for electrophotographic toners that enable fixing to be conducted at lower temperatures.
Typical techniques for lowering the fixing temperature of a toner involve lowering the glass transition temperature of the toner resin (the binder). As a result of factors such as powder aggregation (blocking) and the storage properties of the toner on the fixed image, the practical lower limit for the glass transition temperature is typically 50° C., and preferably 60° C.
On the other hand, in order to achieve low-temperature fixability, the use within heat-roller fixing of a crystalline polyester resin, where possible without mixing with other components, has also been proposed.